


The Last One

by edibleflowers



Series: Werewolves of Lucis [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: Notes for the last fic of the series, which will never be written out.
Series: Werewolves of Lucis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/665633
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	The Last One

This series will never be finished.

I know a lot of people will be disappointed to see that, and I'm sorry, but it is a fact I need to establish before I go any further. I really enjoyed writing the first few stories in it. To Be Human After All was a slog, though, and after I finished it, I needed a break from it. After that, my writing motivation pretty much went down the drain, as you can see by the fact that I've only finished and posted all of six fics between June of 2018 and April of 2020. Blame 2020 if you like: it certainly has not been a good year for me for a variety of reasons. 

In addition to the lack of writing mojo, my interest in FFXV has waned a bit. I still love the boys, but I don't consider myself to be as active a fan as I was when I started the series. I dove heavily into Final Fantasy XIV (and fell hard for Haurchefant, sob) and also got deeply into Uta no Prince-sama, which helped keep me sane after I broke my arm in April 2018. I try hard to never say never when it comes to writing for previous fandoms, but the truth is that reviving interest in something I've moved on from is always highly unlikely. I only have so much brainspace and time, and I haven't even been able to finish fics I've been working on for UtaPri. Depression, possible ADHD, sheer fatigue from 2020 -- it's all just piling on, and I'm struggling to stay alive. (Literally. I haven't had a job since October 2018. Someone hire me.)

So, in the interest of trying to bring closure for this series, I give you what notes I made for the last fic in the series. I hope this will serve to bring some satisfaction, though I am fully aware that I can't make everyone happy. That's fine. Just take your negative comments elsewhere, please. I am so very tired.

**WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN**

This fic was going to encompass the road trip and, more or less, the events of the game.

Six or seven months after the events of To Be Human, Noct and the pack set out for Altissia. The public story is that Noct is marrying Luna to create an alliance with Niflheim.

Niflheim is still encroaching on Lucis, though their plans were set back by the discovery and elimination of Glauca and Lazarus. They still want the Crystal, and access to natural untainted werewolf DNA is something Besithia really wants as well. [Another reason Regis tracks all werewolves and makes sure as many of them are inside the city as possible]

Shortly after Solstice, Ardyn approaches Regis with an offer of a treaty. Niflheim now controls Tenebrae; they wish to "ally" with Lucis with this political marriage.

Regis agrees, but only because he and Noct have been in communication with Luna, who long ago offered to help Noct via a marriage of convenience should he need a wife for an heir. She sent word that Niflheim's Chancellor would be approaching with the offer. Supposedly, this will make the two nations friends and allies, but Regis and his councillors know perfectly well that Niflheim will only use this as an excuse to either take the Crystal or swallow Insomnia whole.

At this point, the pack was already working out how to travel to Niflheim, perhaps under the guise of a political visit (something about Noct and Luna renewing their friendship, blah blah blah). So the treaty offering is actually a blessing in disguise.

\--This is as far as I got in roughly outlining the events of the fic. Most other things probably would have happened in sequence, though I hadn't planned whether Ignis would still lose his sight in Altissia or whether the sequence of events would stay similar. In the end, they'd have made it to Niflheim, discovered the truth of Prompto's heritage, and either defeated or possibly healed Ardyn. The World of Night probably wouldn't have happened. This is a romance in the end, so there would have been a happy ever after, with a new baby to inherit Lucis's throne, its doting pack raising it together.

**OTHER NOTES**

\--Prompto is from a failed line of MTs that were being bred to be supersoldiers. Instead, for some reason, they all came out as omegas and were being destroyed. Baby!Prompto was removed from the facility and brought to Insomnia. (This has to have something to do with his adoptive parents.)

\--OK, so someone (Verstael?) deliberately had Prompto taken out of Niflheim. His parents were set to watch over him. They knew he was something special, but not what; they were trained to anticipate most problems. 

\--What if Verstael wanted to experiment more with one of his projects? But since the whole thing was being shut down, he decided to take a chance and have one of the infants smuggled out of Niflheim. Insomnia was the logical option and he had people on the inside who could act as Prompto's adoptive parents. They were like Luche and the other traitors -- wanted to see Insomnia fall. After their failure in containing Prompto, they were recalled and executed. (No one anticipated Prompto falling for the prince, let alone becoming an active omega and packbonding.)

\--Prompto's omega "awakening" was the result of genetic programming. His omega status was supposed to be triggered by puberty. 

Prompto's crisis of faith would have been more along the lines of being horrified to learn he was artificially created as an omega, and he thinks he's not even a real person.

The events of Kingsglaive wouldn't have happened the same way, since Glaucus was already dead, so Crowe would be alive. Eventually, she, Nyx, and Libertus would form the rest of Luna's pack, along with Aranea (an omega). Ravus, a beta, is a member of the larger pack that's overseen by Luna, the ones who are not involved sexually. I call this a "bloodpack", for the wolves who are linked by blood and not sex: Regis's bloodpack includes Noct, Clarus, Gladio, Iris, and eventually Ignis and Prompto as well. Maybe "family pack" is a better term... 

Niflheim probably still would have invaded Insomnia in an attempt to steal the crystal, but I hadn't worked out how. There were a lot of plot threads I hadn't even thought about.

As a final apology, here's what little I managed to write of the beginning of this fic.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"The decreed hour is come."

It all felt like a bit of a fever dream. There, at the highest point in the throne chamber, sat King Regis Lucis Caelum, formal on his throne of black marble. Here, on the tier below it, stood his son -- the Prince -- and the three men whom the world knew only as his closest friends and advisors. Of those three, only Prompto Argentum stood fidgeting nervously as if he still couldn't quite believe this was all real.

In a way, he still couldn't. Despite the fact that it had been well over a year since he'd first awakened to his true nature and become permanently part of Noctis Lucis Caelum's pack, and despite all of the other madness that had happened since then, Prompto's life continued to feel just the slightest bit surreal. Perhaps it was the fact that he was sleeping with all three of his closest friends on a regular basis; perhaps it was the fact that he was a werewolf -- oh, and so were all of them, along with the King and several of his closest advisors and attendants. 

Right now, it was blowing his mind that he was finally going to the place where he'd been born: Niflheim. Although the purpose of the trip was twofold, and the Niflheim agenda a secret to everyone but the few of them in this chamber, the driving reason behind it was to find out who Prompto truly was: his true nature, the method in which he'd been brought to Lucis as an infant, and whether he could truly be trusted to be the mate of the future King of Lucis.

All right: so that might have not been the most important reason, but it was sure as hell up there as far as Prompto was concerned. Ever since he'd learned he was a werewolf (an omega, to be specific: that rare and special status that meant he was the one to bring his pack together as one), he'd needed to know _why_. After all, Noctis, Gladio and Ignis had all known of their werewolf nature since they were born, and of their ranks within that secret society since puberty. Only Prompto had manifested unlike any other werewolf known -- and that was a lot, given the Crown's wide-reaching knowledge of werewolves in Lucis and beyond. 

Regis spoke again, and Prompto refocused on the figure seated high above them. "Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis." The King's words rang out in the chamber, an unsubtle reminder: even if the throne room was empty save the five of them, this event was a formal, official one which would be reported in the papers and on television. The event of the prince's marriage was to be celebrated across Lucis and Tenebrae, after all.

"Thank you... Your Majesty." Noctis inhaled and then bowed to his father. If he felt any unease about the upcoming trip, he was keeping it well hidden.

"Take your leave," the King replied, his voice now gentle, "and go in the grace of the Gods."

Noctis nodded. "Right," he said, almost to himself; Prompto might not have heard it at all, if not for sharp werewolf hearing. One more brief bow, and then he turned to head down the stairs.

It was custom to bow before departing the presence of the King; Ignis was the first to do so, followed by Gladio and then Prompto, who was still staring. Even though he'd known that this moment was all for show, it still felt stiff and formal, awkward.

The past few weeks had been a flurry of activity, of planning and shopping and scheduling. New formal outfits had to be fashioned for Noctis's own Crownsguard to wear at the ceremony; travel arrangements had been made, treaties written up. Prompto knew, on a superficial level, that the ruler of Lucis wielded a great amount of power, but he'd had no idea how swiftly matters could be handled when necessary.

And right now, a treaty was very necessary. With the awareness that Niflheim was stepping ever closer to Insomnia's doorstep -- indeed, their increasing military presence in every other region of Lucis had grown threatening in the extreme -- as well as the simple fact that Regis would not be able to physically maintain the magical Wall that shielded Insomnia from attack, the King had been searching desperately for ways to stabilize and strengthen Lucis.

Thus, a marriage: one that would unite Lucis and Tenebrae, the country from whence hailed Lunafreya nox Fleuret. In addition to being a princess in her own right, Lunafreya had inherited the powers of the Oracle, long passed down from mother to daughter through the nox Fleuret line, as a young girl. Further still, though only a privileged few knew it, Lunafreya and her family were also werewolves. Noctis had known Lunafreya since they were children: Prompto knew all too well how closely Noctis valued Lunafreya's friendship. Even though their maturation had revealed Lunafreya's own alpha nature, which meant they could never truly be bonded packmates, they'd remained close as the years went by.

Prompto had been trying hard not to think about what this marriage meant for the future of his relationship with Noctis. "It's a marriage of convenience," Ignis had stated repeatedly, every time Prompto began to fret. "All it's for is so that Noct can get a kid, so there's an heir to the throne," Gladio pointed out. And Noctis himself preferred kissing Prompto into insensibility every time he tried to bring the subject up.

He remained quiet, fidgeting, all the way down in the elevator, through the lobby of the Citadel's primary entrance, out through the front doors. At the bottom of the stairs, Noctis's car, the Star of Lucis, awaited them. Cor Leonis stood by the car, hands clasped before him; even from a distance, Prompto fancied he could see the stoic, stiff look on Cor's face.

"Can't believe we're really leavin' Insomnia," Prompto said softly.

"We're coming back," Noctis said, and briefly slung an arm around Prompto's shoulders. He couldn't let it linger, of course, but even the short physical contact from his alpha relieved Prompto a little.

"It will be an interesting new experience to see the world beyond the city walls." Ignis rolled his shoulders as if letting the stress of the royal rendezvous drop away. "Think of all the photographs you'll take of sights no Insomnian has seen in thirty years."

They'd made it to the first landing when a call from behind brought Noctis to a halt; Regis, using the cane he'd been leaning on more and more in recent months, had emerged from the Citadel, Nyx Ulric close beside him. Nyx was a constant presence at Regis's side these days, ever since Titus Drautos had been removed abruptly from his post and a subsequent position had opened up in the chain of command. Trusted despite his status as an immigrant from Galahd, Nyx had stepped capably into the role of Captain of the Kingsglaive.

* * *

And a bit from after Prompto is rescued in Zegnautus keep.

* * *

"I'm n--I'm not a real werewolf," Prompto says, his voice so soft that it might be completely inaudible if not for the others' enhanced hearing.

"What?" Ignis blinks, while Gladio grunts, a negative, unhappy sound.

"Of course you are. You're our omega." Noctis's voice trembles faintly as his fingers work at Prompto's wrist, gently chafing the sore skin. "What sort of bullshit did they try to get you to believe--"

"I'm _not_." Prompto yanks his hand back from Noctis's grasp. Noctis gives him a hurt look; Prompto curls backward, knees up against his chest, wrapping into himself. "There was a whole line of experiments. The reason Niflheim doesn't have werewolves is because they killed most of them, and then the ones who went into hiding got found and experimented on. By Besithia." He can't keep the look of disgust from crossing his face when he says that name.

"Besithia," Noctis repeats, confused.

"Verstael Besithia," Ignis clarifies. "The Empire's foremost scientist. He developed much of the MT technology we've seen on our way here. He is -- or was -- the Emperor's favorite, from what we were able to determine."

Gladio makes a sound of recognition. "That guy. He died, though, didn't he?"

Ignis turns a glance on Gladio. "It seems his work has lived on after him."

"You could say that." Prompto sniffles hard, rubs his wrist to his nose. It's so cold here, and he'd lost track of how long he'd been pinned up to the torture rack. "If you wanna think of me as his work."

* * *

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who enjoyed this fic, who took the time to comment, and who kept me going when I was actively writing on it. I know this isn't as good as a real fic, but it's all I can give you.


End file.
